Waking the dead
by Marnes
Summary: Avoids some DPTT Cliché but has many more, Danny goes to jump. Sat on my hard drive for about two years now planing to post and finish.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Enough Is Enough

_I had been trying harder. I really had but things keep getting in the way. Thing if I where to be honest. Ghosts. Before lunch things had been going well. I had been paying attention, buckling down and staying ship shape. I had even read the chapters last night, and gone above and beyond and read TWO more._

_I should start earlier and try not to leave anything out, but I only thing like this when I am having problems. It helps me sort it out in my head if I talk to myself._

_The start that's what I'm trying to think about. I'm a ghost, or not. Half-ghost is what me and my friends call it but we don't really know. My friends are Sam and Tucker. There both cool. Tucker and I go way back. When we first moved hear I didn't know anyone but Tucker and me hit it strait off. We like the same video game, films and books. Violent, horror and none. Well that's not true any more. I've started to enjoy reading when I get the chance, I just don't often seem to get the chance._

_If I wasn't just thinking this I would sigh. I go off on tangents when I'm trying to sort things out. Sam is complicated. In more ways than one. She has the whole Goth thing going on and is very out spoken but also can be shy. NEVER call her emo. I saw Tucker do that once and I've been careful to avoid it since. She seems gloomy a lot of the time but with me and Tucker seems ready with a smile. She looks nice when she smiles. People say we should be going out but what do they know? She always says were not dating. We're not so I can understand why she says it. I say it to. We did kiss once. Twice but I'm not sure about the second one, D__esiree was involved with some kind of wish, so it's a bit hazy. They where fake-out make-outs anyway so don't really count._

_I find myself staring at her. Not sure when that happened. I was looking out the window and then, it doesn't matter anyway. I pull my vision back to my pad of paper and start dodling so it looks like I'm making notes. That's one thing I've found myself really getting good at. Making it look like I'm working. Mr Lancer once keep me after class and tried to look at my notes. He said I would make a good civil servant with a skill like that. I'm not sure but I got the felling he was disappointed. Maybe he thought I was trying harder and wanted to help but realised I wasn't really trying. That hurt more than I thought it would. After all the help with the CAT test I think he was starting to change his opinion of me, guess I managed to ruin that._

_I still haven't started to think about what I wanted to think about. I think I might be trying to avoid it. Hear goes. It was lunch and we where sitting at are normal table. My ghost sense went off just as I was about to put the first bite of my sandwich in my mouth, seeming to almost freeze it so I couldn't even have one bite before I found out what the problem is. The problem was a ghost of course. But it could be a small problem like the box ghost or a giant frog or a big problem like Vlad. Why are there even giant frog ghosts? I mean unless there are giant frogs that die with unfinished business? I don't know._

_Sometimes I realise how little I know about this. I have ghost powers but I don't know what I am. I think of myself as half ghost but maybe I'm half alive and I never stepped out of the ghost portal truly alive. I feel alive, but as a ghost I feel much the same so maybe there's not much difference between ghost and human. Some things have changed. I like my powers. The feeling as power flows though me is hard to describe. It's a surge of emotion. That's why sometimes I have trouble not using my power's to get back at people who bully me. They deserve it and I have the power. Why shouldn't I use It. It's the right thing to do and the power almost calls to me when it's happening. It would be so easy to just push him about a little. Make him do things he could never live down. Put him in his place. I'm better than him and I have the power so why shouldn't I use it as I want._

_I start to breath slowly calming myself down. Sometimes this happens. It's hard to not use my powers but I know Sam would hate me if I ever acted on it. Maybe she would hate me if she new I thought like this, so I keep it to myself. They don't understand. They think I can just not use them if I don't need them. I'm looking at her again. Every time I think of her I look at her. Last Time Lancer caught me he said to keep my love life out of the class room. Sam was quick to remind him we're not a couple. So did I._

_Anyway after I put me sandwich down and changed I flew above the school to see what was happening. It was skulker. He told me he had no business with me "the ghost child" today. I could see he was hunting some kind ghost fox. I could also see a path of destruction leading hear from Fenton works. No doubt caused by him. I could of left him to it but Skulker wouldn't care about bystanders in his chase and a quick work out at lunch wouldn't hurt. I think I'm getting better. I remember when I first met skulker and I only beat him with the help of a gorilla. Nowadays if he doesn't get the drop on me I can win if I fight smart. I almost had it in the bag, or in the Thermos I guess. Then Valerie turned up and she totally got the drop on me. So I got skulker in the flask, could get some witty banter in with Valerie and still had time to eat my sandwich if it had thawed ._

"_Hey, what's that? Four to me and one to you this week?"_

"_Hey ghost, why don't you stay away. I can handle this without you!"_

_With that she shot. I was tired after caching skulker and I really didn't expect such an aggressive response. I know she hates ghosts but she seemed to have gotten use to me over the last few months as we keep meeting each other while fighting ghosts. She had started to lean off me a bit, didn't seem to really be trying to kill me when we had finished off whatever ghost was about. Just a few shots to keep up appearances. I guess I was wrong and nothing had changed. _

_I hit the ground hard and had trouble keeping my Phantom form. I could hear her jets getting near and new I had to move. When I looked up I saw I had landed in the out door section set aside for the end of year ball. Her flying surf bored hit me in the head as she took a low pass at me causing me to lose focus and see spots. I new I had to do something._

"_All you ghosts are the same, coming hear and wrecking the place. You can't help but do that can you?"_

_It was a question but I don't think she wanted an answer. I don't think I had an answer. I didn't want to but I was so angry. After helping her so much. Always holding back when I fought her. It was her who drooped me hear when she shot me. I could feel the energy building up in me as I got angrier. Too much energy. I knew I would have to let it out. A large part of me wanted to let it out at Valerie For attacking me so many times. I tried to be her friend. To make everything ok but SHE kept attacking ME!_

_I had to stop and start breathing again. I looked at what I was drawing. It was the Amity Park from the future where I had destroyed it. Part of me new I was drawing it. I tore it out and put it in my pocket so I could bin it later. If Jazz found it she would want to talk about it._

_Valerie was my friend and It took all my effort to not to attack her. I started screaming at the sky. After, I realised I had use my ghostly wail. I had done it with enough force to send her into what I think was meant to be the DJ's both. I could feel me losing my phantom form again so I found a quite toilet to change back in. I tried to make it back to the cafeteria before the end of lunch so I could eat and talk with my friends but too many people where heading out to see the damage done to the end of year ball area. All I could hear was people saying it was Phantom who had wrecked it. I had no anger left in me. I was so tired. After everything people would still rather blame me than trust me._

_As the bell rang I headed back to class and as I got there I saw Sam, Tucker and Valerie talking and laughing. I stopped when I saw this. I felt like an outsider then. What she had said to me in the fight had hit home. I did want to use my power. It felt good. I held back so I didn't have to talk to them. I think they tried to as I came in but I avoided looking at them. So I sit hear looking out the window, at Sam and doodling. Alone in a room full of people I've know for years._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Today had started well for her. No ghosts attacks last night. Her friends in good modes. Parents not trying to change her rebellious fashion or diet decisions. What could go wrong. Much like fate had felt tempted to step in to show her what it could do, it had gone wrong.

Her is Samantha "Sam" Manson. She's a Goth. She has the whole black cloths, black room and music. She was normally called the freaky Goth kid but she didn't mind. She like to be different like only a teenager could.

It was Danny who was spoiling her mode but maybe it's not fair to blame him. Today had started well. He seemed in high spirits but something had happened at lunch. He only just seemed to make it back when class was just starting. She had tried to say high to him but he hadn't responded. Just sat down and started staring out the window. That boy was so easy to read. Not long after he started to doodle. She was cartful not to stare at him too much. Last time she had Mr Lancer has called them love birds and she didn't like everyone sniggering at them. It's no of there business who she is or isn't dating.

After the bell rang as they where leaving he said he needed to hurry home. She knew he needed time to think. He didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push him. Maybe she would ask him about it tomorrow or she could phone him tonight.

As he walked away he dropped some paper and she was going to call him back but he was walking off quickly. Anyway. It would give her a reason to stop by later to see how he is. She unfolded it and saw what he had been doodling. It was Amity Park in desolation. The boy had talent but the picture was a bit, she found herself lacking a better word than odd. She could deal with morbid as a Goth. In fact she was obliged to be a fan of it, but it seemed a strange thing to draw for him.

Maybe the ghost had got to him more than she thought. Then she herd two students pass talking about how Phantom had trashed the end of year ball and it started to make a bit more sense. He didn't like to talk about it, but it hurt him people didn't trust him after everything that he's done for them.

She would talk to him later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Danny got home he went strait up to his room tossing his bag into the corner. He spent most of the evening drawing. That was something he had started to enjoy doing. He used to just doodle but now he had taken to drawing when he could. It helped him relax. He could get lost in it for hours. It wasn't until his phone rang and he saw it was dark outside that he realised so much time had past. It was Sam's ring tone.

"Hi Sam, what's up?"

"Hi Danny, you seemed down at school today so I thought I'd give you a call."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond and hesitated slightly before deciding on. "I'm fine, it was nothing."

"Sure Danny. Sure."

Not wanting to talk about today's events but not wanting the conversation to end he changed the subject. They talked for about an hour before they made plans to go to the mall tomorrow and to see if Tucker wanted too go too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The three friends got to the mall near twelve, early for Teenagers on a weekend. Their moods where high. Tucker had dragged them round most of his favourite shops. He had been saving up to get some new bits for his computer. Sam went into the only book shop she liked in the mall but only ended up getting got some drawing pencils and a sketch book with a ghost on the cover. The ghost was the stereotypical "spooky" sheet kind but she thought it was cute and someone she knew might like it. Danny was just happy to spending the day with his friends.

Just as they sat in the food court an icy breath escaped Danny's lips once again leaving him with frozen food. With an inaudible sigh he dropped his fork into his baked potato and stood up. Looking round for somewhere to change, there was a large explosion above them. The ceiling collapsed over the three friends. As the plaster and dust where raining down there was a flash of white light barley shining thought it. As the dust settled Danny Phantom stood there. Letting go of his friends and changed himself and his two friends back to their tangible forms.

Looking up Danny could see Skulker flying above him with his wrist mounted gun pointing at him.

"Today. Today I am hear for you ghost child." Skulker declared, his deep voice resonating in his amour.

Unleashing a barrage of shots Danny put up shields to protect his friends leaving himself vulnerable as he tried to doge he took a glancing blow from the attack.

"Skulker, I just put you back in the ghost zone yesterday. What do you thinks gonna happen today?"

Skulker unleashed a barrage of missiles from his shoulders weapon slots. With a few ecto beam shots he managed to shot most of them out of the sky before they got near him but the beams ended up hitting several shops behind Skulker ripping apart the shop fronts. Dodging the renaming missiles letting them blow out the windows of a few more shops behind him.

"Why do you resist you powers ghost child. I know you're holding back."

"I don't want to use my powers to hurt people."

"Really?" Skulker gave a short laugh at this.

Something in him had had enough. After yesterday and all the problem's he had that where caused by ghosts, by being a ghost. All the trouble from the people he helps to protect. The times he let dash walk all over him. Vlad messing with his head and his mum. Being hunted by his friend and parents.

No more.

Danny shot the most powerful beam he could in shear frustration. Hitting Skulker and carrying on to the shops behind him cutting thought them and out of the mall. In the smoking wreckage all that was left of Skulker was the little green blob of his true form.

With little thought, or heed to Skulkers cry of outrage, Danny pulled out a Thermos and sucked him in. Looking round he changed back to Fenton before anyone was brave enough to re-enter the mall. Tucker and Sam peeked round the corner after hearing the sound of the Thermos just in time to see the rings finish there journey. They both stood there for a second as he looked down at the Thermos. He looked so tired. Not physically, though that was there too, but emotionally. It took them ten seconds before they stopped starring and walked over too him.

"Good work man, another one down." Tucker was the first to chimed in trying to make the situation more upbeat.

Another 10 seconds of awkward silence passed with Danny just looking at him.

Sam followed up with. "Yer, You totally kicked ass out there!" She tried to say it with enthusiasm but just couldn't quite find it with Danny staring at her.

"Look guys. I'm just gonna head home and dump this guy back in the ghost zone and get some rest." At that the young ghost boy turned and walked away from his friends.

Sam was gonna call him back but Tucker put his hand on her shoulder and shock his head.

"Give him some time." He said, at that they shared a small, sad smile.

As Danny was leaving people where making there way back in. They still looked nervous. Normal ghost Attacks where pretty common, but the sheer amount of destruction was higher than normal and was reminding people how powerful ghosts could be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Walking home Danny could start to see his breath in the air as the colder winter mouths approached. Glad it was just the weather and not another ghost attack he managed a small smile. He always looked forward to the change in weather. He didn't like summer or winter more than the other but liked it when the world started to change around him. He still didn't relish the idea of Christmas but had warmed to it after his encounter with the ghost writer.

After Danny made it home he headed to the basement as his parents fixed diner. The ever present glow of the Fenton Ghost Portal giving the room a green glow he was now used he dumped Skulker back into the ghost zone. The ghost portals almost monolithic presence in the basement managed to wipe away any good mood he had managed to get on his way home. A physical representation of all his problems.

Making his way up to his room seemed to be the most difficult part of the day. Every step up to his room was harder than the last. Finally making it into his room he dropped himself into his chair. He tried to spend the rest of evening relaxing by putting pencil to paper.

An hour passed in what felt like seconds to Danny when he got called to dinner. Not wanting to go but with no way to excuse himself and also being quite hungry he headed downstairs. After a Fentom family dinner where Danny was paying little attention to his family around him but a lot in spinning his spaghetti at the end of his fork.

Left to do the washing up he was giving a less than brilliant job. After only getting about three plates done and two forks his father bellowed from the living room that there bit about Inviso-bill was about to be on the news. With no small amount of dread Danny went in.

"What's this about Phantom on the news?" He managed to keep his voice mostly level but had a small quiver in it.

"Oh Danny don't be silly, we told you about it at dinner. Don't you remember or where you not listening" Chastised his mother.

Saving Danny from responding to that his father shushed them turning the volume up.

"Today at Amity Park mall a major ghost incident leaving almost half the shops destroyed and the rest without power costing thousands of dollars in repairs." a news reporter spieled off. "This is the second ghost attack in two days to leave major damages to Amity Park. Local ghost experts had this to say"

The camera cut to Jack and Maddie Fenton standing in the ruined shopping mall standing in front of the armoured ghost assault vehicle. Maddie was in front of jack with the larger man towering over her

"As you can see from the damage Phantom is a dangerous" Maddie said first.

That was quickly followed by jack. "Sometimes he's been called a hero but this damage proves that we need to catch him more than ever. He's putting people's lives and livelihoods at risk and we're just the people to put a stop to him!"

Hoisting a large looking cannon Danny hadn't seen before Maddie added "With the new Fenton ghost shredder Phantom doesn't stand a chance!"

Cutting, again, to Valerie in her Red Huntress ghost hunting gear. "Phantom is a menace like every ghost and I'm gonna put him down personally." Danny could hear the grim determination in her voice.

Without saying a word or waiting till the end of the report Danny made a snap decision. With a look of determination on his face matching the one in Valerie's voice he walked to his room and change to Phantom and flew.

Danny's exit may have been missed by his parents but not by his sister, Jazz. She was worried about him. She always worried about him but now more so than normal. He seemed more distant and stressed than normal. What he dose would stress anyone but he always managed to stay a somewhat shy but happy teen. She pushed her worries aside with a thought of _I always worry about him and he always fine. I'll go check on him later._

Jazz was brought of of her musing by the T.V the studio seemed to be in disarray and the reporter form a few moments ago fled of camera as Danny Phantom to enter into shot. _Oh god, what's he doing now? _She thought to herself.

Danny leaned close to the camera, so little other than his face was in shot, his glowing green eyes with an intense glow staring into the camera.

His voice almost entirely hard and flat, with a hint of pain only the most observant, or people close to him, would spot.

"I can see now that I'm not wanted. For two years I have protected this town from ghosts. I have been shot. I have been captured. I have been electrocuted. I have been beaten and broken. I have done all of this to keep this town and the people in it safe"

Just the shortest of pauses where he gathered his resolve. So short it could be mistaken for a dramatic pause.

"Well, now I see. I'm not wanted. I'm hated for what I've done. So that's it. No more. I'm done."

Just before he turned and vanished to find somewhere to be alone he said one last thing.

"I quit."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They Keep Pulling Me Back In

_In two days it would be a year since the night I quit and everything happened. A year since I left my home. A year since I had... Now is not the time. I need to focus._

Dan was knelt on the floor of a bank, his hands on his head, with twelve other people.

_I don't even need to do any banking. I was just getting out of the rain for a bit._

He looked up and could see two people with guns watching him and the other hostages. They had herded the them into the middle of the room. He knew there where two more stood behind him. The gunmen all had red jump suites with black body armour, boots and gloves and carried large rifles.

_If I can get away for two seconds I can go invisible and get away from hear. The two in front of me aren't looking but the other two might be and I can't turn to check_

It had been a lot like this since he had got to Jump city two months ago. Everywhere he went he found himself in situations where he wanted to leap into action and help, but he had given that all up. He remembered when he first arrived. He had the same jeans and trainers he had always had but had managed to pick up a plain black hoodie for the colder months, all of it was worse for wear. He could clean things by turning him and his cloths intangible and letting the dirt fall off but he couldn't repair the rips or tears. He thought in a city this big he could just disappear for a bit.

It had been the warmest he had felt in a long time. After the winter he wasn't sure he'd ever feel warm again but the west coast was really making a difference. He remembered looking out across the ocean as the sun set and felt better than he had in a long time.

Then he'd noticed Titan Tower. He didn't know what to think of the Teen Titans. On one hand if the city had its own crime fighting super team it should be easy to not feel the need to use his powers. On the other he felt a bitterness that they where so easily accepted. They had passed every challenge that had come there way. They hadn't gone though what he had. Sometimes, in his more reflective moments, he realised it may all just be jealousy. They had managed what he had failed.

He looked away from the ocean and headed into town to look for somewhere to crash for the night. When one of the Titans crashed into the ground fighting some... thing.

_The fight was only about ten meters in front of me now, but no one was paying any attention to me, the focus fully on the fight. So I just stayed there till the fight moved on to the road so I could carry on along the side walk. This wasn't my fight. _

_As I passed them I think Beast boy spotted me. I guess it would look odd to him. Someone so non fazed by this fight going on so near by, but I was so tiered and hungry I didn't have it in me to pretend to be panicked._

_I had changed a lot over the past ten months. Before I would have leaped in and helped them. A lot can change in ten months. A lot can change in ten minuets. Sometimes ten seconds if it's the right ten._

_The past ten months I had spent living on the streets just trying to survive and stay unnoticed. I had got skinnier. Skipping regular meals will do that to you. My hair had grown out too. I didn't mind that so much. It made it easier to hide my face. It had been a year and I was still worried about being recognised._

_The past two months in Jump hadn't been as bad. I found an old abandoned building to hold up in and got a job. Two jobs now. One was for a pizza parlour and the other in a coffee-book shop. I had cleaned up my place. It wasn't fancy but I was comfortable. After sleeping on the streets almost anything seemed comfortable._

_I had set up a work space where I worked on my parents inventions. I'm not sure why I do. I'm not sure why I even took the blue prints with me when I left. I panicked I guess. I also spend a lot of time drawing. That's all I do now. Work or draw. At one of my jobs or on my parents inventions._

Dan's attention was brought back to the bank when a fifth gunman entered the room and approached the two at the front. Waving the two at the back over so they could talk. This could be my chance to escape. After a brief discussion four of them left quickly out of the way they came in leaving only one behind. Their attention was flickering between us and the door with a worried look. Maybe it was rescue but Dan didn't want to stay and give out a name and address to the cops.

Dan was at the back of the hostages and waited for the gunman watching them to look at the door then vanished. When the the gunman looked back after after about a second he did a small double take. Dan held his breath as he looked at the group of hostages. After five seconds he shrugged it off as a trick of the mind and looked back at the door. Dan exhaled as softly as he could.

He stood up and and walked thought the wall behind him so he didn't have to pass the guard. After passing the wall he was in what looked like the staff toilets. He changed into Phantom to make his powers easier to use and carried on thought the next wall.

He guessed this was the vault entrance as there was a large metal door with an oversized turn handle. Also there where two people building what looked like a bomb in the middle of the room. One of them was was big. Not fat but all round massive. He must have been over six foot. He was wearing the same red and black uniform as the others had but had grenades and pipe bombs hanging of most of the available space on it and only a pistol where the others carried rifles. When he looked up from his work on the explosive Dan could see the left side of his face had been mostly burnt off.

"This is way to much explosive. This isn't gonna open the vault it's gonna take the down the hole god dame building." He had a voice that sounded like he smoked 40 a day then washed it down with a bottle of whisky.

The woman turned from looking at the door to respond. She didn't have any weapons Dan could see. She was tall and had a body that even in this situation made Dan pause for a second with red lipstick that matched the uniform.

"Oh deary," she had a voice of honey spread on smugness, "I thought you would realise that no one would hire mercerises to rob a bank."

"Then what the hell are we doing hear and why dose it take enough powder to level a zip code." Anger clearly in his voice.

Undaunted by the much larger man. "We're hear to kill the Teen Titans you silly man. I set of one of the silent alarms and in a minuet we'll arm the bomb leave. Big boom, no survivors and big payment for us as non of our team will make it out alive."

"Good, then it's ready to go just need to hit the switch and." He trailed off with a smile and a hand motion that looked a little like an explosion.

As the conversation happened Dan had made his way across the room and was almost out the other side when he stopped.

Almost one year ago he had quit and he had stuck to it but these people where going to murder. Not just a few people but a lot. He didn't think he could walk away from that. He hated himself for getting back involved knowing it would end badly but also had the same thrill he got every time he was trying to save people. So turning around he got ready for a fight as the two mercerises where about to leave.

Charging energy into each hand he lined up a couple of shots and hit them both in the back.

Turning round to see what had attacked them they where greeted by Dan lent on the wall with the most infuriating cokey smile.

"'Sup."

The demolitions man got half way thought asking him who the hell he was when Dan put two more ecto-blats into him. Dropping like a sack of potatos Dan went for him first seeing him as the bigger threat.

Then he saw a blur and was hit in the head hard enough to send it back into the wall he was lent on. _I should have put her down first. Of course she's a fucking meta. Why else would she not have a weapon. _Dan tried to get a hit in but she moved to his side and put a fist in his kidney dropping him to the floor. She got two kicks in before he turned intangible and drop thought the floor.

Turning invisible he rose back up and floated behind the woman. She was looking round to try and see where he went. He garbed her by the back of her head and before she realised what had happened he lifted her up off the ground and dropped down with all his strength slamming her face into the ground with a sickening crack knocking her out cold.

Wiping some blood off his face he walked over to the detonator she had dropped and considered what he should do with it when the door burst open. Literary burst open, flying off it's hinges. The five Teen Titans where ready in battle poses as some dust and plaster started to settle. Dan was sure the door hadn't had a lock on it. The titans looked round the room and spotted Dan immediately.

Looking at each other for a moment no one reacted. Dan taken by surprise and the Titans not recognising this new villain. Robin was the first to respond.

"Your goons where no match for us. Give up now or we can do this the hard way."

Dan looked from Robin, to the bomb, then to the detonator in his hand and felt there was only one way to properly express and vent his frustration.

"Oh, FUCK OFF!"

The Teen Titans looking slightly taken aback by this response. Normally people would give up or say something like "Give up? HAHAHA fool boy I've only just started" or "You are no match for me Teen Titans!" but this? People didn't just swear in frustration at them.

"Titans, Go." Well trained and rehearsed the leader gave the call and the other Titans responded.

Training took over and they launched into action. Starfire hit Dan in the chest three time sending him back into the wall hitting the back of his head against it again, leaving a second blood stain next to the first one. Dazed he didn't have a chance to avoid Cyborg's arm cannon hitting him hard enough to leave cracks in the wall behind him when he was forced back into it again.

Dan forced himself to concentrate so he could turn intangible, dropping the detonator he rolled thought the wall behind him. As he reached the other side of the wall a large crack appeared on the building. _Something must have just missed me from the looks of it I would be Fentom paste if I hadn't made it out._

Turning back to Fenton in chase someone caught up to him, he tried to stand up but dizziness over took him and he fell to the side. Trying to catch himself he fell into some bins. Not being able to focus properly he made and educated guess that he was in some kind of ally. Getting on his hands and knees he started vomiting. He knew that could mean it was a bad head injury but he couldn't focus. Everything seemed to be spinning around him.

Slipping into unconsciousness he felt his arms give out as he fell to the floor as the rain start to pick up as it landed on him. His last thoughts, with a bitter mental chuckle directed at himself,_ guess this is what I get for helping_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One hour after the robbery the Titans returned to their giant T shaped home. After failing to find the boy they had fought Robin had gone strait to research this new opponent. The gentle glow of the monitor and hum of the computer keeping him company as he worked. Nothing had been stolen and no one was injured in the robbery but this was small solace for the boy wonder. The leader had escaped and after interviewing the prisoners they had claimed not to know who they where talking about.

Just then the security footage from the bank came thought. Hoping to gain an insight as to who the new criminal is Robin watched the video. Then a second time. After watching the video for the third time he started to swear as Raven entered his room to see if he had made any head way into the investigation.

"What's the problem." She asked bluntly not showing any emotion but with a small worry for the leader as he was not normally taken to swearing.

With a sigh Robin explained "We messed up Ray. Badly"

Raven raised an eyebrow in question. It was a talent of hers. It wasn't just raising the eyebrow the other had to lowered to give it the illusion of being higher than it actually was but not done so obviously that it could be noticed. She was very good.

"Just watch the video." He said and played it again slumping back into his chair to give her a better view of the screen.

"I see." With the glow of the monitor he could see her normally concealed face, a faint blue light cast across their faces. While her tone remained neutral the was a small sign in her eyes of regret? The same regret he felt for attacking someone trying to help? The Boy wonder wasn't sure.

"We still need to find out who he is. This doesn't mean we can trust him yet."

Without another word Raven gave him a nod and left the room. She knew better than to try and get him to get some rest after something like this. With a slight mental chuckle to herself she thought _if he's still at it tomorrow Starfire would pull him away._

Turning back to the computer Robin started to search for any resent sightings matching the boy's description in Jump. After finding nothing he expended his search and got ready for a long evening of research.

Taking less time than he expected he found some news stories from a small town called Amity Park. Most of them where almost a year old now but could still reveal an identity. The most popular search was an article which had a photo that seemed to match the boy he had seen. He went on to read the article, skimming over it to the most essential bits.

**Today Amity Park has been shocked by tragedy as seven murders have been discovered. The bodies of Jack, Maddie and Jazzmen Fenton where found in their home in the early hours of the morning. Also Samantha and Ida Madson have been found. Finally ****Angela, Maurice ****and Tucker Foley. Currently the spectre know as Danny Phantom has an arrest warrant in relation to these murders. This comes mere hours after Danny Phantom broke into channel five news last night and claimed he was quitting. The public is reminded that Phantom should be treated as armed and extremely dangerous.**

_Doesn't look like this Phantom is a hero then. What was he doing in the bank then? Trying to muscle in on the take over the robbery?_

As he started to dig deeper he found articles clamming Phantom had save the town on several occasions. _Did he use to be a hero or maybe it was all an act like the Fentons calmed._ Looking further Robin found the video of him quitting and he did seem to be emotional in it. _Maybe he was pushed and just snapped. Stranger things have happened._ Then he found that Danny Fenton died four months later in a gas station explosion. _Looks like Phantom tracked him down and finished what he started._ _Revenge because his parents attacked him or something more? Was Danny Fenton too scared of the ghost to go to the police for help? How did he avoid detection for four months? _

He needed more answerers and to brief his teem on what he had found out. Looking at the time It was twelve minuets past three in the mourning this could all wait till he had a full night of sleep to process this information.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dan had woken up still in the ally he had collapsed in soaking wet and shivering. After forcing his eyes open he saw it was now dark. _Must have been there for almost half a day. Nice to know no one's that bothered by an unconscious kid in garbage with a large head wound._

After walking back home, shivering as the street lamps turned on, he thought back on his fight in the bank. Up until he had had his ass handed to him by the titans he had enjoyed it. He enjoyed the rush of saving lives but if anything this was more prof that he should stay out of the game. If they didn't know who he was before after fighting him they would defiantly find that out.

He considered leaving the city but they had only seen Phantom and after faking his own death he should be safe if he doesn't go ghost again. He was quite proud of the way he had managed to fake it. _Is that an odd thing to be proud of? Maybe but I haven't got much at the moment so should be happy with it._

After phasing into his squat, he had left it boarded up as he could get in and it would be harder to find, he took of his cloths, dropping them into a heap, got into bed an went strait to sleep.

The next day his head hurt so bad it made him start vomiting again so he phoned into both his jobs and calmed he had been mugged and need the rest of the week of. He would be sporting a head wound for a bit now so shouldn't be to hard a lie to sell.

Thinking of what he would do if he had to face off against the Titans again he started to work on his Fenton ghost gear. Pulling large dust sheets of the tables he began to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After two days of almost non-stop work Dan woke up to the one year anniversary where everyone he loved had died. He just lay there in bed looking at the ceiling with his mind quickly jumping between memory's of better days and the night he had found them all. Eventually he picked up his phone and listened to the voice mail Sam had left him on that night. He knew he shouldn't it always made him cry and it probably wasn't health to keep listening to it. Normally he didn't. _If Jazz where hear hear I'm sure she could tell me why._

Finally he dragged himself out of his bed and did some drawing. With all the memories of his loved ones he couldn't get into it. He could tidy or do some work on his gear but thought better of it. Maybe some T.V would help. He didn't watch it very much he liked to be doing something instead of just watching the T.V and music was a better accompaniment to work or draw by.

Maybe it was karma getting back at him for watching stolen cable or maybe the universe just hated him but the first thing he saw was Skulker on the news. He could tell he was near the sea front and after reading the scrolling text across the bottom of the screen it appeared he was calling out the ghost child and would continue to destroy the city till he arrived.

Dan only hesitated for a second before he grabbed a Thermos and flew off. His first stop was a costume shop. If this was on the news he needed to try and change his appearance if he could or everyone who new Fentom and Phantom where the same would know he was still alive.

It didn't take him very long to find what he wanted. It was a large black cloak made of cheep vinyl. Reminiscent of Raven's. Hers was made of proper cloth and she made it look good. _Good work Fenton get a crush on another girl trying to kill you. Next I'll try dating Vlad. _

He knew he could change the way his ghost form looked. He had seen his future self with a small cape but had never worked out how to do it. He had realised that he could where cloths over his Phantom gear so with a hoddie and a beanie he could almost look normal other than his eyes.

He put on his new cloak and thought he pulled the image off quite well. _If only I could work out how to change my look. _Hopefully it would be enough to not be recognised.

Taking flight again Dan headed to the area he had seen on the T.V. As he approached he slowed down and turned invisible hoping to see Skulker before he spotted him. Hearing the tale tale signs of skulker, explosions, he approached.

Looking over the edge of the building he saw skulker facing off against the titans. _Maybe I don't need to get involved. If there as good as people say maybe they can handle him. _He was disappointed. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed he was probably have to get involved or happy he could do this better than the teen supers.

After seeing Skulker put the titans down again he decided it was time for him to vent some anger on a ghost. Flying top speed at Skulker, holding his invisibility as long as he could, the ghost zone's greatest hunter only had time to look at Dan before being punched hard enough to send him crashing to the ground.

Using the dust as a cover skulker crept into the ground and raised up behind Dan.

"It's good you finally made it ghost child. I thought this meagre pray was all I was going to catch today."

In the time it took skulker to say that Dan had charged to ecto-blast he unleashed. Before he could sustain any damage a green shield came up around skulker and Technus's face appeared on a monitor on skulker's chest.

"Hello ghost child. I, Technus master of all electronics with small domain holdings on the more media related performance arts, am now skulker's operating system! What do you think of THAT ghost child?"

Dan, flying at them again, shot a few more blasts at them to try and stop them preparing for his approach. Making it close enough he could reach out and and punch them he tried to reach out and punch them. The new and improved Skultech doge his attack with small simple movements until Dan over extended one of his attacks allowing Skultech to grab his arm and toss him towards the floor.

"Nothing to say whelp! Normally all you want to do in a fight is talk." Skulker sounded almost annoyed.

Flying up again Dan phased his hand into Skultechs armour suit and manage to grab Skulker true form before he realised what he was trying to do and could escape. While Technus took over full control over the battle suit Dan, using the hand still holding Skulker, punch Tecnus's monitor and use his other hand to draw a Thermos.

Pointing his Thermos at the now incapacitated Skulteck "I'm afraid funny joke around Dan isn't hear today." was all he said, in a bitter tone, before sucking him in.

Putting the lid on the Thermos and putting it on the sling he always used to carry them on he turned to see the Titans ready for battle. Looking out across the ocean the sun was setting again. Just like it did when he first got hear. There was a cold wind was blowing out to sea whipping his cloak about him and off to the side. Suddenly he felt stupid standing there in his cheep costume shop cloak facing off against the Teen Titans.

Knowing it was almost pointless he tried to reason with them anyway.

In a resigned tone he said "Look, guys, you've been beat reasonably bad. I've stopped the rampaging ghost. Let's just walk away. No need to fight."

"Your wanted for seven murders Phantom." Robin said in a determined voice "We have to bring you in." With a smirk he added. "We beat you so easily last time this should be no problem."

Dan sighed heavily "If your sure." As the Titans crouched ready to attack, but Dan held up his hands. "Ok, ok" As he started to put his hand behind his head and drop to his knees his cloak darted off into the wind. Thinking he was making a run for it the all readied an attack until they realised he vanished and left his cloak.

Looking round to try and see where he went Dan started his attack. First he needed to take down the one most likely to work out his plan. So Dan appeared and shot a beam at Starfire. Robin was about to call out a warning when the real Dan appeared next to him and took a swing. Even taken completely off guard with his years of training he manage to pull back a little. Dan's attack still connected sending the boy wonder spinning in the air, landing in a heap.

After taking down the leader next was the most powerful Dan and his clone vanished and he overshadowed Cyborge. In the confusion of him vanishing he managed to get used to having a computer half. It was almost easier than controlling a body normally. Telling the arm cannon to charge enough energy to knock her out he pointed behind Raven and called out the Phantom was behind her and pointed the gun like he was going to shot him.

After she turned and exposed her back to him he short her casing her to drop to the ground hitting her head on a mail box as she fell. Seeing her hit her head on the drop to the floor made Dan winch. Taking a shot at Starfire from the mechno man's body she turned and flew at Cyborg ready to try and restrain him without harming him. Dan leapt out of Cybord then and overshadowed Beast Boy and shouted. "Look out Cy he's possessed Star!"

Still disoriented after being overshadowed Cyborg reacted to Beast Boy's warning without thinking. He charged his weapon and took a shot at Starfire. Normally the alien would be far to tough for one shot to knock her down but after the fight with Skulker they where all weakened. As she hit the ground and bounced a few times landing in front of him Cyborg's disorientation started to fade. Cyborg turned round just in time to see Phantom jump into him.

Dan had managed to posses two of the Titan's at once. Using up all his focus just to keep them under his control he walked them over to Robin who was just starting to come to. He was glad Skultech had been such a difficult fight. If he had tried this while they weren't tired and injured he was positive they could beat him in a fight.

Using Cyborg he grab two pairs of handcuffs off Robin and made Beast boy and Cyborg hug before handcuffing the hands behind each others backs. Leaving the bodys he had been controlling he joined back with his clone. Staggering with the effort of controlling two powerful people he gave himself ten seconds to catch his breath before flying off.

Before he flew off he caught the tail end of Beast Boy and Cyborg coming round and realising what position they where in.

"Just change into a hippo or something and break the handcuffs grass stain!"

"If I change while were like this I'll crush you!"

"Hey there love birds having some problems" with a small smile from Dan. He'd missed this. The thrill of the fight. The witty comments. It was almost enough to make him forget what day it was. Almost. He didn't lose his smile but it left his eyes as he remembered.

In unison Cyborg and Beast Boy said "We're not love birds!" To Dan's shame he had several good comebacks to that but the memory of him and Sam made him hold his tong.

Deciding to leave before any of them got the wits about them to try and stop him he got ready to push off into the air. When he saw a small pool of blood by Raven's head. As he flew over to her he ignored Cyborg's and Beast boy's cry to stay away from her or they'd do something to him.

Kneeling down he lifted up her head a little to see a large gash on the side of her head that was still bleeding. Putting his hands under her back and her legs he gently picked her up and walked over to the handcuffed heroes. He could tell this would be another mistake. Every time he helped something bad happened but the injured looked bad and he wasn't sure how long the other Titans would stay down.

With a flat tone Dan asked "Where's the nearest hospital?"

"We're not telling you anything and put Raven down before we make you!" Cyborg was getting angry now. He wanted nothing more than to beat the stupid out of this kid.

Kneeling so Cyborg could see her head Dan said slightly "She's got a head injury. I need to take her to the hospital. Just tell me which way to go."

Cyborg looked indecisive before his face turned hard again, interrupting him Beast Boy said "East, about six block there's a heli pad on top so you can't miss it." With a nod to him Dan took off.

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy "What the hell you tell him that for you little grass stain."

In a quite voice Beast Boy responded with "Cy, you saw the injury, she needs a doctor. What was he gonna do with location of a hospital anyway." Beast Boy found himself hesitating on his last point. "I think he was worried about her and he didn't seem to try to severely injure any of us. He didn't even want to fight us."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Raven Started to come to mid flight. _Must be Star flying me back to the tower. _It took her a few moments before she realised something was wrong. She didn't think she was in Stars arms and the emotions didn't feel right. When it came to Star even when she was worried or concerned she normal had an undercurrent of happiness or at least optimism. She was getting concern but under that was sadness, frustration with just the tiniest hint of joy in a confused mess.

Finally she opened her eyes to see what was going on. If she didn't have tight control of her emotions she would have panicked. She was being carried by Phantom. She needed a plan to escape. She wasn't sure she could rely on her magic with her head injury and when she started casting Phantom would notice.

She found herself looking into his green eyes. _He must have been able to sense I was awake of felt me moving. _Getting ready to try and use her magic to escape Phantom spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking you to the hospital. You hit your head when you fell." He said it simply and without any passion but the empath could feel he was genuinely concerned about her.

"Why?" She asked in a similar tone he had just used.

He looked confused by the question so she elaborated. "You attacked us and did this. Why are you now helping me?"

With a bitter snort to a joke she apparently didn't get he answered. "You attacked me. I may have thrown the first punch but you started it"

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"It's not a very good question."

Getting angry with his evasive answers Raven started to loss some of her passive tone. "What do you mean it's not a very good question?"

"Why dose anyone help anyone? They think they should."

She could sense he was starting to have fun, that this back and forth was amusing him. She couldn't help but be intrigued by his wit but she needed to find out what she could about him while she could. Also there was one burning question in her mind.

"Why did you kill those people in Amity Park then? Did you think that was the right thing to do?"

She felt a rush of saddens in him that was quickly pushed down. She didn't think he was going to respond when she looked at him to ask again when she saw tears in his eyes.

Confused by this she spoke softly. "Phantom?" After another pause she spoke again. "What happened Phantom?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothings going to change." He said in a reigned tone. Before she could ask him any more question he started to fly towards the ground and spoke. "We're hear now." Phasing thought the roof he landed in the E.R and placed her on a gurney in front of a surprised doctor.

"She has a head wound." Dan turned to leave. He almost didn't turn back but decided to add. "Please look after her."

The doctor got there nerves back together to ask "What happened to her?"

"I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Lost And Found

It was now four days after one year after the day. He quit and all his friends and family died. He wasn't sure if they where linked, but that's what happened. Dan was in his makeshift apartment with a large duffel bag, most of his things spread across the room.

After fighting Skultech and the Titans he had decided to get out of town. If Skultech knew he was hear then anyone could and probably would. They would also know that Fenton was alive. The cops wouldn't but every ghost and half-ghost would. So it was an easy decision.

This time he was more prepared to flee. He was spending the week hidden hoping whoever was looking for him would assume he had already left and would start looking else where. It also gave him time to get every cent he could together. He had $215.78 fairly pathetic he thought. He hoped it was enough to get him set up in a new town.

He had spent most of the days striping out the valuable bits out of his inventions. He couldn't carry much so he was planing on just destroying a lot of it. Especially the larger one. He still hadn't even started on them yet. They had taken so much time he really didn't want to, but knew he would have to before he left. He didn't have the time to destroy them all thoroughly so he was going to burn the building down. It was abandoned anyway and hopefully would make him a bit harder to track down.

Giving himself a break from packing and stripping he pulled out a map he had. It was in a bad condition. He had picked it up six mounts ago when he wasn't sure where to head next. It had a few rips and stains on it. _Never bothered to replace it. Didn't think I'd need to hit the road again. That was stupid of you Fenton. Maybe I could head south and hope it stays warm in case winter hits before I find a place to stay._

Unbeknownst to Dan, Robin had been watching him for five minuets judging him and taking in the room. Some of the gear he had looked high tech. After what he had found out about the kid he wasn't sure where he was getting the money to fund this but it was about time to make himself know.

Stepping out of the shadows of the poorly lit room Robin broke the silence. "Mr Fenton I presume?"

Spinning round in surprise Dan held both his hands low and to his side with his palms pointing at the intruder before he said "How?" So confused he had been found Dan couldn't fully form the question too ask how.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Four days before four days after one year after the day the Titans sat gathered round the conference table. Almost as soon as raven got back from hospital Robin called a meeting. The Titans all fairly dejected from there loss, to greater and lesser states from member to member, with a myriad of cut and bruises.

Robin broke the silence "Ok guys, we got beat. We need a plan to take this new villain down."

Without looking up Cyborg said "That punk got us good"

As always with the Titans the most upbeat response came from Starfire "Yes but we are mostly unharmed, yes?"

The green changeling hadn't really talked or looked anyone in the eye since the fight. Worried that they would be annoyed he had helped him with hospital directions. Hesitating slightly he joined the conversation. "He only tried to incapacitate us. He had us all and just walked away. There was something that made me think he isn't a murderer."

"What dose that even mean grass stain." Cyborg asked a bit more harshly than he meant but he was still angry that he had helped him after the fight.

"It's hard to explain but he wasn't" Beast Boy paused while trying to find the right words. "He didn't move like a predator. His eyes didn't have the look of a killer. He..." The changeling trailed off still not quite having the right words. "It's an animal thing"

Even annoyed at his green friend Cyborg ended up agreeing. "Yer, after getting control back I checked my logs. He used the software for my sonic cannon and what I know about Raven and Starfire to use just enough power to KO them. He was very cautious with the power setting using as little as he thought he could use."

Raven was the last Titan to join the conversation. "We talked a little as he took me to the hospital and I sensed no malice in him. When I asked about the murders there was just sadness."

"So you don't think he did them?" It was a simple but important question from Robin.

"I don't know." Raven answered honestly. "Maybe he did and he regrets it or maybe he didn't. It's hard to tell without questioning him fully and watching his emotions carefully"

"We need to know more before we take this further. We need to know what really happened, if he's really is guilty and how to beat him if we do have to fight him again. You guys are gonna have to cope without me for a few days. I'm going to go down to Amity to check out the police and coroners report."

With that Robin stood up signalling the end of the meeting and everyone started to leave. As they where leaving Robin put his hand on Beast Boys arm to get him to hold back.

"After Phantom handcuffed you and Cyborg why didn't you morph to escape?"

"Anything big enough to break the cuffs could have hurt Cy."

"So you didn't think of becoming a mouse and just letting them fall off?"

Looking at his feet "Robin. If I had got out Cy would have attacked Phantom. He might not have held back and we where beat."

"Guess your not as stupid as as I thought." Robin gave him a pat on the back and a smile then left to get ready to leave.

With a small sage like nod to himself Beast Boy felt pleased until the joke clicked in his head and he shouted a small complaint after his team leader.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With the R cycle and a total disregard for the highway code Robin made it to Amity park long before the sun would rise. He left to do the research on his own. He told the other Titans that they need to stay and watch jump, which was true, but he didn't need them to break in and look though a police report anyway.

Leaving the R cycle in behind some dumpster in an alley to not draw attention to his presence in the city. Taking to the roofs he made good time across the city that seemed eerily quite after Jump City.

Reflection on that he realised he hadn't seen anyone on the streets since he arrived and only about two cars.

After a few more minuets the police station came into view. Looking small to the boy wonder after dealing with Jump and Gotham it seemed tiny. He wasn't sure there where any local supers in the area. Breaking from his reprieve he sent a grapnel on to the station roof and sailed over two policemen drinking coffee by a squad car.

Checking his rope was secure he abseiled down to the first set of windows. Seeing there was no light on in them he looked in. Finding the room empty of people he checked the window to find it unlocked, police often forgetting to lock windows in precincts never thinking any one would want to break in. Glad to not need to try and hold a rope and pick a lock he slid into the room.

With the street lights and the small light enhancer in his mask he didn't need any more light to navigate the room. He could see this was where the detectives worked their cases but unlike the stations he was used to there didn't seem to be a most wanted section with whatever super villain was causing the most problems. The case was over a year old so he headed down to where he exasperated their archives to be. With his ability's he had little problem avoiding the few people left in the building.

It only took him fourteen seconds to get the padlock off the caging that lead into the archives, knowing he was planing a break in he had brought a small amount of oil for any rusty hinges to avoid noise. Putting the padlock back on, knowing he could pick it in about thirty eight seconds from inside the room, he started looking for what he wanted.

Pulling down a large box that had PHANTOM in big black marker he pulled out a small flash light he could hold in his mouth. When he got out the files on the murders he also got a tiny camera and took two photos of each page and he started reading. The first thing that he noticed they where all stabbed to death expert Madeline Fenton who had died from burns that the police said where consistent with the energy beams Phantom and other ghosts use.

He could hardly believe that the word ghost had made it into the report never mind not being edited out. That must mean the higher ups think he's a ghost too. Also the murders seemed messy bar Madeline's. She had been found with a Fentom ecto gun. _Maybe she had walked in on the murder and tried to save Jack and Jasmien? Why do Ida and Tucks dad seem to be accidents then? _He was sure the police had missed it as it wasn't mentioned in the report but from the crime scene photos he could see that Samantha and Tucker had been surprised and had not defended themselves but the other two had fled and garbed whatever was closet to defend themselves. The same could be said with Jack and Jasmien but with Madeline being better prepared for a ghost.

_So the real target was the two kids and the other ones dad? Was Daniel the real target and the others a way to get to him? Why kill his friends and family and then wait months to kill him. _Phantom's DNA is at the crime scene but that also seemed wrong to Robin. _There's so much DNA hear that you would need a jar of it and a butter knife to get it everywhere._

Daniel's death certificate was keep in the same box but a different folder as it was technically a different case but with no other leads it was assumed Phantom. Robin had to read it twice as he was having trouble believing this was a real coroners report. _Cause of death explosion? How did this trash even make it in to a police report. _Checking the other death certificates it was the same doctor but it was easy to tell that the signature was a forgery.

_So is Daniel still alive? How did some kid from a small town avoid being found by the police for four mouths before he was declared dead? Did he fake his own death to hide from Phantom? How could he even do that? _Most of the night had slipped by him now so he packed the box back and got ready to leave confidant that no one would be any the wiser he was hear at all.

Robin started to plan his next steps. He would head back to the tower and tell them what he had found. Then he would go to where Daniel had been last seen and try and pick up his trail to find if he's alive and where he is. He still hadn't made it to bed yet but he felt like he was missing too many puzzle pieces to work out what's going on. _There's plenty of time to rest when I'm dead anyway._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Robin's R-Cycle Pulled into the garage as the sun lazily started another day. After a quick wash and uniform change he gather the other Titans. As the other titans where getting ready Robin grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Once the team was gathered and brought to some semblance of life Robin took them thought what he had learnt.

"So I think are best bet is to find the Fenton boy." Robin said brining a picture of him up on the big scree T.V. "I'm going to head to his last"

Robin was cut off by Raven "I've seen him before. In the city."

"What!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked into the book shop Dragon's latte. I had never tried it before and with a name like that I would be forced to assume they did coffees too. It looked the part to stock the book I was looking for. Dark, close and the smell of old musty books. Never being there before so I went strait to the sales person.

As I approached he looked up from his book at me raising both eyebrows as a silent question to my wants.

With my usual stoic charm I spoke "I'm looking for a book."

To a small amount of surprise on my part he followed with his own brand of stoic charm. "A book shop is a good place to try."

"Can you help me find it?"

"That's what they pay me too do."

I did notice the smallest hint of amusement in his eyes and the slight upturn on the corner of his mouth. Putting an end to it I asked him if they had 'Ghosts, _Apparitions_ and everything in between'. The boy gave a snort at that.

"Something wrong with my book choice?" giving him a small glare.

"As an employee I am contractually obliged to not think any book purchases are foolish." only a tiny amount of sarcasm oozed thought the cracks in his stoic wall.

The more we talked the more annoyed I got but the more fun he seemed to have and I guess there was a charm in the way he spoke.

"Don't believe in ghosts." I gave him a small smug and knowing smile.

"Ghosts. Yes. The garbage in that book. No."

"What would you recommend then?"

"We do have two books worth reading on the subject."

He got two books he already had behind the counter. One was the book he was reading when I came in and the other was next to it. As he handed one over he said "ghostly artifacts by Frederick Isenhower has some of the best information on ghostly artifacts and old lore." Then handed over the other one "The Fenton Ghost Manuel. Some of the best modern scientific work on ghosts."

I think he was proud. Maybe he was a bit of a ghost nut and was glad to know more than me on the subject.

"I'll take them then, thanks."

As he was ringing them up on the till I looked round the store idly. That's when I noticed some drawings around the store. Looking at the one behind the counter it was of me. It was detailed. I'm not sure when anyone could have seen this but I was smiling and looking to the side.

As I spoke again he looked up from bagging the books for me. "Can I see that picture" I said while gesturing with my head to the one I wanted to see.

He looked behind him. With a small smirk "I know you heros like yourselves but really."

I shot him a glare for the second time and his smile didn't seem to fall off his face and I found myself starting to get one too.

"I just thought it was a good likeness and wanted a closer look."

He silently handed it over for me to inspect it. As he handed me my books I went to give him the picture back.

"No keep it." He was holding his hands up.

"I can't just take it. It belongs to the shop."

"No. They let me put my pictures up hear."

I was surprised to find he had done it and was just working in a book shop. "Well, I can't just take it. How much do you charge?"

"They're not for sale. Think of it as a gift for being a such a nice model."

With a blush I found I couldn't keep down I quickly left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After I told them of my meeting with him, excluding the emotions, I added. "I never asked him his name, but I guess it would have been a fake anyway. Also that book he gave me is by, I mean was by his parents."

Cyborg leaned in towards Raven. "So. Was he flirting Rae-Rae?" With a Wiggle from his eyebrow.

"No!" I said shooting him one of my best glares ruined by a blush.

With a massive smug grin Cyborg carried on. "It sounds like flirting. When someone."

Staring death at him Raven cut him off. "I know where you and your T-car sleeps. I also have the power to turn you both inside out."

At the mention of his T-car Cyborg stooped talking but never lost his grin.

Robin decided to get things back on track. "We need to find Daniel if he's in Jump. Phantom's hear so he may be looking for him. I'm going to his work. Cy you look up C.C.T.V near. I'll try and find when he works. Then we can follow him home."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So I went to your job, looked back thought some C.C.T.V to find the area you lived in. Then looked at any abandoned building use too much power to be empty."

Taking a step forward and folding his arms Robin look very pleased with himself. "Your a hard man to find Dainel"

Tense and looking around for sighs of the other Titans Dan decided against fleeing in case the other Titans where near. He probably couldn't escape Robin without revealing he's Phantom anyway.

"It's Dan and to use a cliché, not hard enough" Keeping his voice hard and tense in case he had worked out he was Phantom. If he knew where he lived who knew what else he had worked out.

Seeing how tense Dan was Robin held his hands up to try and show he wasn't being violent and with a soft voice he tried to calm Dan. "Dan I just want to bring you to the tower to talk about Phantom."

"No" Dan copied Robin's earlier pose with his arms folded over his chest.

Taken back by this robin asked "What?"

"No. No, thank you. I've got better things to do." Dan knew that he wouldn't just walk away, the boy wonder was far too tenacious for that, but he needed a plan to get him to leave or so he could escape.

"If your scared about Phantom finding you we can protect you." Robin tried to reassure him but the other boy had too confidant a pose for him to truly believe he was fear of Phantom was what stopped him coming with him.

With a mocking tone Dan responded "Really! And our survey says no."

"So yo don't need protecting from him? Your friends?" Robin started a fast back and four with Dan both of them wanting the other one to relent.

"I didn't say that."

"So you do need protecting?"

"I didn't say that either."

"We need help stopping Phantom"

"So?"

"We need ghost weapons to fight phantom and I think you may have some."

"No."

You don't have any or I can't have them?"

"Both."

"I'll bring you in for questioning."

"You can't just kidnap me. I thought you where the hero."

"I'll arrest you."

"Not talking to you is not a crime."

"But squatting is."

"I'm no super villain."

They had slow approached each other as the argument carried on leaning forward with the intensity they shoot words at the other one.

"That tech you have looks fairly dangerous, looks enough to me to counts as a super power." Robin finished happy he had backed him into a corner. Hoping he could finally get some more puzzle pieces.

Dan decided his best option was to just go with him and escape at some point or just wait it out till they had to let him leave. "Fine. Lets go." Dan said with a grimace.


End file.
